The Sun God
The Sun God, also referred to as The Sun, is a minor character from the E.V.O. series. In 64 Okunen Monogatari, he is referred to as いだいなる たいよう (Idainaru taiyō) and たいよう (Taiyō). The former means "The great Sun", while the latter simply translates as the "Sun". Similar to his dauther Gaia, who is the spirit and personification of Earth, the Sun God is the spirit and personification of the Sun. Unlike Gaia, though, the Sun God is only seen in his planetary form, his humanoid spirit self is never encountered ingame. He is currently only known to appear in E.V.O. Search for Eden, though it might be possible, that he is also the god, that is occassionally mentioned in 46 Okunen Monogatari ~The Shinka Ron~. The Sun God's gender While in E.V.O. Search for Eden, the Sun God's gender is unknown until Gaia refers to him as male in her own intro by calling him her father, 64 Okunen Monogatari directly adresses him as a male in the intro when he names her. The latter reference is strangely missing in E.V.O. Search for Eden, despite the translation being rather accurate otherwise. The Sun God's role In E.V.O. Search for Eden, the Sun God only appears in his own introduction after booting up the game. The introduction shows him teaching Gaia about the "Survival of the Fittest" and the protagonist's role shortly after she has been born. After this cutscene, the Sun God is never seen again and does not partake in any other actions over the course of the game, but is occassionally mentioned by Gaia, who directly continues to refer to him as her father. His full cutscene can be viewed in the gallery below. Gallery (Sun God's introduction) English version EVO Sun God Intro.png|About 4.6 billon years ago, the "Sun" had nine smaller stars and named the third one "Gaia" EVO Sun God Intro 2.png EVO Sun God Intro 3.png|The Sun: "My dear, Gaia! Please listen to me. EVO Sun God Intro 4.png|From this time forward, every 1 billion years, you will have children... EVO Sun God Intro 5.png|... called "Life". One of them will be able to help you to... EVO Sun God Intro 6.png|... build a new era. EVO Sun God Intro 7.png|Each child must endure a difficult trial. You might think it's... EVO Sun God Intro 8.png|... too severe, but it is necessary. EVO Sun God Intro 9.png|The trial is a test of Nature: "The survival of the fittest". EVO Sun God Intro 10.png|If he passes, I will allow him to be your partner and to enter... EVO Sun God Intro 11.png|... Eden. EVO Sun God Intro 12.png EVO Sun God Intro 13.png Japanese version EVO Sun God Intro Japanese.png|いまから, およそ 46億年まえ........。 Ima kara, oyoso 46 okunen mae......... About 4.6 billion years ago from our present day... EVO Sun God Intro Japanese 2.png|"いだいなる たいよう"は, 9人の"こども ぼし"を もうけその 3ばんめの"むすめ ぼし"を "Idainaru taiyō" wa, 9-ri no "kodomo boshi" o mōke sono 3 ban-me no "musu me boshi" o "The great sun" has given life to "nine star daughters". The "third daughter"... EVO Sun God Intro Japanese 3.png|"ガイア"と 名づけた....。 "Gaia" to nadzuketa..... ... he named "Gaia"... EVO Sun God Intro 2.png EVO Sun God Intro Japanese 4.png|たいよう 「いとしい わが むすめ, ガイアよ! Taiyō 「Itoshī waga musu me, Gaia yo! Sun: "My dear daughter, Gaia! EVO Sun God Intro Japanese 5.png|よく, きくがよい..。 おまえは, これから 10億年ごに "せいめい"と いう こどもたちを Yoku, kiku ga yoi... Omae wa, korekara 10 oku-nen go ni "sei mei" to iu kodomo-tachi o Once again, listen well... Every one billion years you are going to have children called "individuals" EVO Sun God Intro Japanese 6.png|たくさん さずかるであろう....。 そして, そのもののなかにいつか おまえと 力をあわせて Takusan sazukarudearou..... Soshite, sonomono no naka ni itsuka omae to chikara o awasete A lot of them will be bestowed upon you... And then, someday, they will join forces with you EVO Sun God Intro Japanese 7.png|"あたらしい昨元"を きずいていける かのうせいを もった "せいぶつ"が たんじょうするであろう......。 "Atarashī saku moto" o kizuite ikeru ka nō sei o motta "sei butsu" ga tanjō surudearou....... And be afraid, as there will be "creatures" with the ability to alter the world of "the past from ages ago"... EVO Sun God Intro Japanese 8.png|しかし, わしは その"せいぶつ"が, ほんとうに おまえの パートナーとして ふさわしい Shikashi, washi wa sono "sei butsu" ga, hontō ni omae no pātonā to shite fusawashī However, I think that these "creatures" are truly worthy of becoming your partners EVO Sun God Intro Japanese 9.png|"せいぶつ"に 進化できるか, どうか しんぱいでならめのだ....。 "Sei butsu" ni shinka dekiru ka, dō ka shin pai denara me noda..... It would be crazy, if we could make it possible for these "creatures" to evolve into gods... EVO Sun God Intro Japanese 10.png|きびしすぎると おもうかもしれぬが あえて, わしは そのものに "しれん"を あたえる。 Kibishi sugiru to omō kamo shirenuga aete, washi wa sonomono ni "shiren" o ataeru. Even I, myself, see it as harsh, but I dare to wish to leave them to an "ordeal" of their own kind. EVO Sun God Intro Japanese 11.png|その"しれん"とは...., いかなるものも さからえぬ しぜんのおきての ひとつ! "じゃくにく きょうしょくのせかい" Sono "shiren" to wa...., Ikanaru mono mo sakaraenushi zen no okite no hitotsu! "Ja ku nikukiyoushokunosekai" With that "ordeal"... Everything will be up to the laws of nature! "Survival of the fittest" EVO Sun God Intro Japanese 12.png|"しれん"に うちかちしとき, わたしは そのものを, おまえの パートナーとして みとめ, "Shiren" ni uchikachishi toki, watashi wa sonomono o, omae no pātonā to shite mitome, When one of them makes it alive through the "ordeal", I will show myself and allow it to become your partner EVO Sun God Intro Japanese 13.png|しゅくふくされた とちへ はいれる しかくを あたえよう......。 その, とちの名まえは........ Shiyukufukusareta to chi e hairerushi kaku o ataeyou....... Sono, to Chino-mei mae wa........ It will be blessed and formally granted to join us... In the land going by the name of... EVO Sun God Intro Japanese 14.png|"エデン" "Eden" EVO Sun God Intro 12.png EVO Sun God Intro 13.png Notable changes In the Japanese version of the Sun God's introduction, any creature, that overcomes the ordeal of the survival of the fittest and becomes a god is allowed to become Gaia's partner and meet Gaia and the Sun God in Eden. In the English version, this was changed, so the protagonist is no longer referred to as a being of ambigious gender, but a male. The original work never states the protagonist's gender. This later results in quite an oddity when the presumably "male" protagonist can evolve into a female mermaid in one of the final chapter's stages, but also become a male human. As for any other species, the protagonist can be male or female at will. (for example, they can be a lion with or without a mane) Also, the protagonist no longer becomes a god and they are now the only lifeform chosen as Gaia's partner instead of everyone being capable to become Gaia's partner, if they survive the ordeal. With the Japanese original's intro, Bolbox's attempt to become Gaia's partner also makes more sense than in the English version, as he now has a reason for it instead of simply being some creature trying to enter Eden without being the chosen one. Category:Protagonist and allies Category:Stubs